


A Feather's Weight

by Nary



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Ficlet, Master/Pet, Punishment, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not afraid of her - not usually, anyway.  Rather, he's in awe of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feather's Weight

Diaval isn't allowed to touch his Mistress, not without her permission. And permission isn't something she grants easily. When she holds out her arm, he may land on it, and feel her soft skin beneath his talons. When she beckons for him to come close in his human form, he might be allowed to kneel at her feet and rest his head against her knee while she strokes his hair with talons of her own. It's part of the bargain that binds them to one another.

He's not afraid of her - not usually, anyway. Rather, he's in awe of her. It's a very different sensation, and much more difficult for him to wrap his head around. As a raven, he was used to being frightened of things: things bigger than him, things with claws and fangs, things that made unexpectedly loud noises. Awe isn't an emotion he remembers experiencing before she gave him a man's form and took him for her own. But then, he's felt many new sensations since Maleficent made him her own.

Of course, his awe doesn't always extend to deference. He speaks his mind to her in ways most fairies wouldn't dare. But Maleficent appreciates that about him. She doesn't punish him for his opinions, or for the sarcasm with which he often expresses them. She punishes him because it pleases her, as Diaval knows few enough things do in this world. Knowing that he's made his Mistress happy is a wonderful, powerful feeling.

Sometimes she stops his mouth, when she craves silence apart from the smack of her hand or her staff against his skin. Sometimes she permits him to speak, because if he can talk, then he can beg. Sometimes she torments him until he begs for release, and then denies him because it suits her fancy to watch him suffer. He bears it because he knows she's suffered far worse, and at the hands of one she was foolish enough to love, as he is a fool for daring to love her. He trusts that Maleficent knows to within a feather's weight how much suffering a heart can bear before it breaks, and knows not to cross that line with him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
